


Just In Case

by hunters_retreat



Category: Doll House/Firefly, Dollhouse, Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:34:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She danced around her again, taking her hand so that she could follow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just In Case

  
  
She was young, so very young, though older than River if she thought about her body instead of her wandering spirit.  Beautiful and young and trapped in a decaying shell with nothing inside.  Even with Caroline inside she was rotting, too many dreams gone wrong, people gone wrong, consequences that didn’t seem to mean anything that turned into everything.

Her world was wrapped around the shell of her body and yet there was nothing left inside. 

River danced delicate steps around her as she watched, brown, soulful eyes that held no spirit save the one they gave, as if she could pick up the pieces of her life if she could just remember the steps.

River knew it wasn’t possible.  

“Can’t forget.  Can’t remember.  Can’t get free of the cage of flesh, can’t come back to an empty shell.  Where will she go when they want her no more?”

She danced around her again, taking her hand so that she could follow.  It wouldn’t work, learning the steps. 

But just in case.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)  
> 
> 
> [comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)


End file.
